


Sugar

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	Sugar

蔡徐坤的成人礼物本当是一辆车子，当时拿到音乐学院录取通知书的时候得到的许诺，趁着暑假考考驾照，运气好也许开学就能开自己的车去学校上学。一切都很圆满，理想的学校，热爱的专业，富足的家境，无限可能的未来。  
当然，他从未想过，无限的可能里包含着这样的走向。

“蔡少爷是小小年纪没吃过苦，和我们这些烂泥里爬上来的人不一样。”  
蔡徐坤坐在车子里，听着坐在边上的人“劝慰”。  
“五爷已经尽力了，找一个长期的，总比千人骑万人……上要好”他嘴里那个艹字晃了一圈，最后还是选了个稍微委婉点的词。  
蔡徐坤生得一副好皮相，垂着眼睛让人都有些心软。

他抖得厉害，捏紧了皮质座椅的边缘。本是普通不过的少年，迎着光跑在风里，脚下的地板突然碎了，蔡徐坤跌进一个逼仄的洞穴，腥臭的触角将他牢牢缠绕，挣扎和眼泪毫无意义，他只能等待窒息。父亲的公司为什么会卷进“非法集资”他并不清楚，总之整件事情一团浆糊，而更多的人，并不想把事情理清楚。他联系不上爸爸，就像人间蒸发了一般。然后是一场资不抵债的清洗。

“你身上的器官哪怕全卖了，也凑不上这个数。不是五爷心硬，亏本生意是绝对不能做的。”  
“你要是愿意，五爷还能给你挑个好点的主，好好伺候，人家出手大方，三年五年，这债也就差不离了。你要是不愿意”那人冷笑了一下“我们有得是让你愿意的法子，到时候，人都被玩坏了，恐怕就没这么好的价格咯。”

 

那些话还在耳边血淋淋地划着，他就已经被送进了一幢别墅。  
“最后告诫你一句，别想着跑，到时候被挖出来没你好果子吃。”送他来的人留下一句话走了。

 

蔡徐坤抬眼环顾了一下四周，这别墅面积并不太大，甚至比他家还要小一些，应该是特意为了包养人准备的別所。  
二楼的门开了，蔡徐坤紧张地咽了一下口水。  
那人一身墨绿色的西装，几缕长长的刘海垂到耳际，肤色很白，眉峰硬朗，下颚的线条像是砌出来一般。他从楼梯上下来，甚至朝着蔡徐坤笑了一下，眼波里的温柔荡漾开去。

蔡徐坤心跳得厉害，他本来以为会是满肚肥油的中年秃顶老男人，这位大叔实在是太帅了，他那里需要花钱包养人，恐怕随意往酒吧里一站，多得是扑上来想要献身的小零。

“蔡徐坤？”  
紧张到有些失语的小崽子点了点头。  
“你好，我是你的‘资助人’。”  
多好听的称呼，他猛地清醒了。资助人，好像那些肮脏黏腻的东西放到了太阳下曝晒就能掩盖骨子里的黑色印记。蔡徐坤咳嗽了一下，掩盖掉生理的不适感。

 

“喜欢哪一个？”王子异的声音很轻，温柔而宠溺。  
蔡徐坤站在柜台前还有些发懵。“今天你生日，那我们应该去订个蛋糕啊。”王子异确实是这么说的。

这家蛋糕店似乎对于客人十分用心，大量的模型陈列而不是pad列表里数不清的图片。  
“这个吧。”他喜欢那个蓝金色的星球，却随手一指边上另一个，甚至是什么样子都没太看清。不要痴心妄想一些不再属于你的东西，蔡徐坤小心告诫自己。

“就这个吧，嗯，对星球的这个。”  
蔡徐坤猛地抬头去看他。王子异笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，发量很足，带着少年人特有的柔软。  
久经商场，这种拙劣的掩饰在细嫩的脸上暴露得太过清晰，王子异想忽视都难。

趁着蛋糕制作的时间，他又带蔡徐坤去买了几件衣服。两人再回到别墅的时候天已经黑了。  
餐厅的桌子上摆放好了饭菜，还是热的，显然端出来没太久。  
“这个门后面是厨房，然后直通保姆房和后门，餐厅是封闭式的，阿姨端菜上来会按铃，你只要不在这个时间去餐厅，在这里，不需要和任何人碰面。哦，对了，你吃完出去可以按这个铃，阿姨会来收拾，如若需要改吃饭的时间，就发信息到这个号码。”

两个人吃完饭，王子异细心地把情况都解释了一遍。不知道是不是所有sugar Daddy都那么贴心妥帖，总之可以不用见人这点让蔡徐坤少掉了许多尴尬。然而他的心思已经有点失控了，落入一个巨大地漩涡，无论盘旋多久，最后都会被吸向一个终点。

他清楚，今晚，自己得和这个人上床。  
他只知道这人叫王子异，肯定有钱，长得挺不错，可能有特殊的性癖所以需要花高价包养长期伴侣。蔡徐坤未曾经历过性事，他的第一次，就要奉献给一个几乎陌生的人。  
温热的水划过身体，蔡徐坤只披着浴袍就出来了。赤裸的感觉让他不太适应，他并不是毫无羞耻心，只是徒劳的抵抗在现实面前毫无意义。

 

王子异正坐在床上看书，他喜欢手指划过纸页的触感，有一种真实的拥有感。蔡徐坤爬到了床上，两条细白的腿，像是刚刚成熟的果实，微微酸涩而诱人。他僵直着身体，坐到了王子异身边。王子异伸开臂膀，露出了浴袍下半片胸膛，把人揽进怀里。他的手指抚上蔡徐坤耳朵，捏了捏，又去绕他卷翘的发尖。  
“你的耳垂怎么这么小呀。”王子异的目光没有离开书本。

蔡徐坤被他戏谑的碰触弄得满脸通红：“额……我妈以前也常说，说这样没有福气。”  
似乎这一章终于看到了结尾，王子异单手合上书本，放到了一边，伸手又来捏他的脸。  
“那以后吃胖一点，胖一点，就有福气了。”

温热的唇，舌尖撬开他的贝齿，进入了无人探寻过的洞穴。蔡徐坤捏紧了浴袍边角，一瞬间都忘了怎么呼吸。  
“乖，喘气啊”王子异笑了，右手已经滑进了浴袍里，搓揉纤细的腰肢。  
蔡徐坤捏住了他的领口，听话地喘起气来。王子异手心的温度很高，他正巧怕冷，倒觉得这人的碰触也不让人讨厌起来。

“第一次？”  
蔡徐坤点点头。

“那我得温柔点了。”王子异的手滑进蔡徐坤的股缝里，轻轻一撩。从未被这样碰触过的地方蹿起一阵痒，他却没有继续，捏了捏蔡徐坤圆润的屁股，转而来抚慰微微抬头的欲望。

“你看，它喜欢我。”王子异舔吻着他的侧脸，然后调皮地亲了亲小巧的鼻尖。  
只这一句，被戳穿的人下身立刻胀大起来，彻底硬了。王子异的指尖摩拭过顶端，然后套弄起来。蔡徐坤连领口都拉不住了，抬手搂上王子异的脖子。  
“唔……”快感涌了上来，让人的眼睛都蒙上一层水汽。

他乘着一叶小舟，遭遇了突来的暴雨。滔天的浪将他拍进水里，耳边是水灌入的叹息，蔡徐坤脚下用力，憋着最后一口气浮出水面，艰难地扒住一块浮木。起起伏伏，他猛地重新获得了呼吸，鼻腔和嘴里都是又咸又苦的海水。  
天上劈下一道惊雷，照亮了阴森恐怖的海面。  
疼，有什么东西将他划破了，在海水里渍着，让痛觉更加地清晰。

王子异进入了他，艰难地开拓着。所有的处女地都带着天然的抗拒，它们妄图保留沉寂的安宁。而王子异，这个信心十足的冒险者，饕餮地搅弄开一切，插上旗帜，留下不可磨灭的印记。

蔡徐坤的眼角落下泪来，太疼了，生理上的疼痛甚至掩盖了心里的绝望，他不仅不再属于自己，他甚至想丢掉这副躯体。灵魂正在飘离，向上蒸腾，随便去一个什么温暖有光的地方消散了就好。

王子异吻住了他，用拇指拭去了他的泪痕。  
“乖，不要怕，忍一忍。”

是的，忍一忍。

蔡徐坤又被拉回了现实，他的手臂还牢牢地圈着王子异，双腿大开着，承纳着那人的性器。王子异开始动了起来，缓慢地厮磨着。穴口是灼热而尖锐的疼，甬道被撑开，胀到发烫，王子异的尺寸实在可观，初次打开的花穴吞吐地生涩艰难。

“疼”蔡徐坤泪眼连连，咬住了下唇。  
王子异的指尖去搔弄他的腿根，在白皙的皮肤上刮蹭出细细的红痕。细碎的疼，更多的是被撩起的痒，积蓄着向疲软的地方奔去，他感觉自己又要硬了。身上的人仿佛有使不完的力气，一下一下换着角度顶弄。蔡徐坤猛地收紧了双腿，指尖嵌进他的背里，昭告禁地被解开封印。

“这里吗？”王子异又撞了一下。

快感是密密麻麻的蚁群，疯狂地爬过一阵，将所有痛都遮掩。不，他似乎渴求能更痛一点，好从这恼人的欲望里逃离。  
“嗯……不要……那里不要……”人在未知的失控面前，总带着恐慌。

“乖，不要怕”王子异摸了摸他的脸颊，抚过他的眼睛，让身下的人睁眼看他。

欲望的泉眼被厮磨撞击，湿成一片，酥麻的快感像是永不停歇的地下水喷涌而来。他被彻底拖进了水里，静默安宁，不必再无助挣扎。清凉的水将他包裹，流动着划过每一寸皮肤，一路渗进心里。他猛地睁开眼睛，蔚蓝的海水里，透出一束光来，自上而下，像立在水里的假象。他却太累了，只想往下沉。

 

“给我唱首歌吧。”  
王子异泄了情欲，声音懒懒的，甚至有点哑。

蔡徐坤感觉下身被碾过一样疼，张开的地方似乎永远也无法再闭合。

“给我唱首歌吧。”王子异把话又重复了一遍。  
别让人失去耐心啊，蔡徐坤心里的小人默念。

“想听什么？”  
“都可以。”王子异搂着他，像抱着什么巨型的毛绒玩具。

 

“黑黑的天空低垂，亮亮的繁星相随。虫儿飞，虫儿飞，你在思念谁？”蔡徐坤呻吟过后的嗓子才真正带着嘶哑，却意外地仍旧好听，像是泣诉的夜莺，催着疲惫的旅人歇息。

“天上的星星流泪，地上的玫瑰枯萎。冷风吹，冷风吹，只要有你陪。虫儿飞，花儿睡，一双有一对才美，不怕天黑，只怕心碎，不管累不累，也不管东南西北……”

王子异有很严重的睡眠问题，一开始高强度的运动之后他还能疲惫地睡去，渐渐地一切都不管用了。大抵年轻肉体的朝气可以给人更多的抚慰，王子异在蔡徐坤轻轻柔柔的哼唱里竟然有些困顿起来。

小崽子唱歌，还蛮好听的，考上了哪个学校的来着？他想着想着，迷迷糊糊地失去了思考的意识。

 

蔡徐坤再醒来时王子异已经不在了，他冲了个澡，下楼吃早饭。是稀薄的粥，大抵王子异吩咐过阿姨要准备清淡的饮食。他的脸上一红，盯着那个昨夜就放在那里的蛋糕。谁都没有提点个蜡烛许个愿，也没有人将它切开，仿佛买一个蛋糕回来，已经耗尽王子异所有的耐心客气。蔡徐坤抬手，直接捏碎了蛋糕，抓起一把，放在手上啃，奶油霜蹭了一脸。

太甜了，好看的东西，都太甜了，要坏牙齿的。蔡徐坤把蛋糕端了起来，整个丢进了垃圾桶里，洗干净手，按了铃，出去了。他在十八岁生日的那天，真正地收获了一个成人礼，生长痛的余韵还没有退去，他并不需要什么花哨的慰藉。

蔡徐坤甚至没有换衣服，就穿着浴袍，窝在床上整整一天。

 

浴室响起了水声，不一会儿，带着潮湿气息的人爬到了床上。蔡徐坤的手微微收紧，捏做一团，他不过一只牢笼里的夜莺，一个卖身的禁脔。

“小坤”王子异的手心覆上他的侧腰，昨天用的劲狠了，留下了一片乌青“弄疼你了吧。”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头。

“乖”他捏了捏人的鼻尖，像是惩戒说谎的小孩“睡吧。”  
蔡徐坤半阖的眼睛在惊讶里亮了起来。对面的人已经闭上了眼睛，疲倦地打了半个呵欠。

 

一连三天，王子异都是晚上来，搂着他睡觉，除了让他裸着，什么也没做。蔡徐坤开始生出点惶恐，倘若不能取悦金主，也许会被退回去也未可知，到时候……到时候……他不敢想。

他虽然回不到想要的阳光里，但此刻，绝对不会有比王子异更好的选择，他一定要牢牢抓住，即使手上鲜血淋淋。

王子异今天的心情似乎不错，来得挺早，他们甚至一起吃了晚饭。他开了瓶酒，倒了半杯醒着，还没抿上两口，就被蔡徐坤抢了过去。  
少年仰起细长的脖颈，咕咚咕咚吞咽，嘴角漏下来一滴，酒红色的液体一路下滑。

“咳咳……”小脸上精致的五官拧在了一起“好难喝啊。”  
王子异笑着去擦他嘴角的酒渍：“干嘛呀？”  
“我……成年了嘛，试一试。”他脸上晕起一片红，心想酒这东西还真是瞬间上头。

“好热啊……我……我先去洗澡了。”  
蹦跶着的小兽快步逃走了，到了门口还微微回过头瞥了一眼猎人紧盯着自己的目光，他会追过来的吧，会的吧。

 

赤裸的身体缩在被子里，有人欺身压了上来，是熟悉的味道。蔡徐坤紧紧闭着眼睛，用力到睫毛都在颤抖，额间被印下一吻，整个人落进一个炽热的拥抱里。安安静静。  
蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，咬紧了后槽牙，心里一横，抬起头，露出湿漉漉的眼睛，无辜地眨了一下。

“我们……不做吗？”  
“怎么，你还惦记上了？”王子异挺了挺腰，色情地顶了他一下。那里已经硬了，顶端的液体沾到了蔡徐坤的小腹上。

“你还……挺喜欢我的吧”蔡徐坤伸手去套弄那人身下尺寸惊人的东西，又觉得自己这话说得失了分寸，赶紧补上“我是说，你要是觉得我哪里不好，我可以改。我……那天是第一次，所以可能……我可以学。”  
他的声音越来越小，慢慢变成蚊蝇一样的嗡嗡呢喃。

王子异的吻却来得炽烈，扣住人的后脑，啃噬起他的嘴唇。蔡徐坤哼出一个黏腻的鼻音，身后侵进一根手指。他抖了一下，不知道是恐慌还是兴奋。  
他像一支春天里刚刚抽条的笋，脆白细嫩，被王子异牢牢地压在身下，好一番掠夺蹂躏。他试着呻吟成调，浅浅的声音挑逗得王子异都有些暴虐起来。

“小骚货，够浪啊”王子异抬手打在蔡徐坤白嫩的屁股上，不轻不重，泛起一阵红。  
蔡徐坤被情欲磨到极尽，咬着枕巾咽呜一声，颤颤巍巍射了出来。

“床单弄脏了？怎么办啊？”王子异有一点轻微洁癖。

“对……对不起。”他哭着讨饶，却更是点燃了身后操弄着的人的欲火。

“叫声好听的。”

蔡徐坤在混沌的脑子里搜索着语句。  
“哥……哥哥……放过我吧。”

王子异被软糯的声音撩拨得不行，猛地冲撞了两下，射在了里面。

“也把你弄脏了呢，我们扯平了。”  
蔡徐坤整个人泛着红，敏感到被王子异轻轻一碰，还会战栗。

 

“黑黑的天空低垂，亮亮的繁星相随。虫儿飞，虫儿飞，你在思念谁？”他低低的嗓音如溪水般在黑暗的房间里流淌起来。  
王子异用力掐了一下他的腰：“小宝宝，不要玩火啊，信不信今天晚上我弄死你。”  
蔡徐坤疼得眼睛都湿了，声音发颤：“我……我以为你喜欢，对不起。”

王子异咬了一口他的后颈：“喜欢，就是太喜欢了。我怕自己忍不住。”  
他叹了一口，摸着那块刚才自己掐过的软肉，声音里带着歉意：“好了好了，下次不弄你了，我下手有点没轻没重的。”

“小坤啊。”  
蔡徐坤竖起来耳朵，生怕漏掉点什么重要的嘱咐惹得人厌烦。  
“等开学了，想去的话，就去吧。”

 

蔡徐坤的眼睛在黑漆漆的房间里如同星辰亮了一夜，甚至都忘了眨，他的心砰砰直跳。身后是那人平稳的轻酣，却像惊天巨雷，在他脑子里响彻云霄。

 

王子异今天起得晚了，他似乎并不太忙，衬衣扣子扣得很慢。蔡徐坤走到他面前，帮着他扣起来。  
王子异掩不住脸上的笑意：“怎么像个小媳妇似的。”

“那个……子异哥，昨天你说的，是真的吗？”他惦记着这件事，小心探寻，毕竟床上的话也许只是一时兴起罢了。  
“你说上学吗？”  
蔡徐坤点了点头。  
“嗯，不过你不能住校，每天得回来睡。”

得了礼物的小孩抬起头来，他还想强装镇定，但脸上的窃喜根本掩盖不住。王子异抬手捏了捏，觉得分外可爱。

“子异哥，我这几天，可以出去吗？”蔡徐坤心里盘算了起来“就是上学的话，我可能得去打工筹一点学费……我肯定每天晚上都回来，如果你白天想要的话，我也随时可以回来。”  
突然意识到自己在说什么，蔡徐坤羞耻到手上的动作都开始慌乱，扣了两次才把一颗扣子扣好。

王子异转身拿过桌上的钱包，从里面掏出一张银行卡。  
“里面有五万，拿去花，不够了再找我要。”

“不是，子异哥，我不是这个意思。”蔡徐坤惶恐地摆了摆手，唯恐对方觉得自己再变相要钱。  
“拿着吧，本来就该给你的。五哥那边的数我还是会按月打过去的，不会短你的。”  
蔡徐坤接过那张卡，眼睛里有什么东西暗了下去。

“谢谢，子异哥。”

 

盛夏和蝉鸣一样，急促而短暂。  
学校梧桐的树荫都带着蓬勃的生气，十七八岁的新生像是初秋里一整群麻雀，叽叽喳喳地要把所有热闹留住。  
蔡徐坤走在人群里，仿佛与旁人别无二致，但他清楚，自己与他们不同。他不能自由地呼吸，每一点氧气都是他凭借那人一点点的欢喜，偷来的。  
随时随地，他都可以被拖回深渊里，甚至被推进更肮脏的泥泞里。所以他更加小心翼翼，去努力讨得王子异的欢心，他不敢骄纵，不敢任性，不敢轻易提出自己的心意，唯恐拂了那人的意。

 

他脑子都是王子异温柔的眼神，摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的心思甩了出去。人，不能太贪，吃糖太多的小孩，注定要坏了牙齿的。

 

“坤坤，下午的聚会你不来吗？你不是没课吗？”社团的学长拦住了他。  
“学长，不了吧，我要回家了。”  
“你晚上的活动都不参加也就算了，下午的聚会也不来，大家会不高兴的。”

蔡徐坤捏了一下书包带子皱眉。  
“来吧，好吗，四点前一定放你走。”学长搂上他的肩。  
蔡徐坤想了想，无奈地应了：“那我四点真的得走啊。”然后低头给司机发了个短信。

 

假如提前知道所谓的聚会是和社团几个学长的酒吧局，他是一定不会来的，但现在人都被推到这里了，他也不好发作，默默地点了杯软饮。  
学长们也不逗他喝酒，只是自顾自聊着，伴随着酒精的催化，言语间却越来越猥琐，甚至有人搂上了他的腰。  
蔡徐坤一把拂开了。  
“我去一趟洗手间。”

他给司机发了信息，准备闪人，顺便向王子异报备一下。  
“子异哥，今天学长约我聚会，我不知道是在酒吧才来的。你不会生气吧，我先坦白从宽。”司机来酒吧接他，一定也会报备行程，瞒是瞒不住的，这点觉悟他还是有的。  
等了一会儿，对面没有回应，大概是在忙。

 

“学长，我家里有事，要先走了”蔡徐坤回到包厢，喝尽了杯子里的饮料，算是致歉，起身准备离开。  
“诶诶诶，坤坤，这才不到三点，太早了吧。”  
“学长，不好意思，我家里……有点事……”蔡徐坤想要起身，却觉得脚上发木。  
他猛地意识到什么，去够口袋里的手机，却被人抓住了手腕。

“你们……干什么？！”蔡徐坤甩开他的手。  
“装什么清纯，每天车来车送的，还家里管得严晚上不能出门？TM谁不知道你是个被包养的东西。”

蔡徐坤的手机被踢到一边，有人打电话进来，铃声扰得人烦了，被他们直接关了机。  
“坤坤啊，你看，学长们平日里也挺照顾你的，你今天就回报一下。反正你也不差我们几个，喂饱了你，说不定以后还求着我们上呢？”

蔡徐坤被恶心到了，用力把书包甩了出去，他站不起来，坐在沙发上抬脚踹人。

“TM还挺烈啊，怎么，上一次多少钱，大不了给你。”

“滚！”他眼睛猩红，用尽力气吼了出来，声带却也像失去了力气，软绵绵地毫无威慑力。  
“你们就不怕我报警吗？”

“报啊，你能拿出什么证据？再说了，以后在学校你准备怎么活？更何况，你那个金主爸爸要是知道你被人玩过了，会不会嫌弃哦，就不要你了。啧啧啧，所以我劝你，还是闭嘴任操的好。”他言语里带着戾气，已经不想再和蔡徐坤多费口舌，伸手来扒他的裤子。

蔡徐坤全身发冷，因为他听到了自己内心最惶恐的事。王子异，可能真的不会要他了。

“学长，不要，求求你。”蔡徐坤伸手去推他，无力地像欲拒还迎。  
一个人守在门口，看着上下其手的几个同学，催促：“妈的快点行不行，半天了连裤子都没扒下来，老子还等着上呢。”

“自己猜拳输了，闭嘴守着吧你。”  
话音还没落，砰——门被踹开了，门口那人直接被撞到了地上，嗷嗷叫唤起来。  
一身黑衣的保镖站在那里，体格很宽，脸上表情冷漠。几个人不过色心大起，其实也只是学生罢了，哪里见过这样的阵仗，吓得楞在了原地。  
王子异走了进来，扫了一眼，低身抱起蔡徐坤出去了。

“卧槽……那个不会就是他的……”  
“我们现在怎么啊？”

 

蔡徐坤只是被下了点迷药，晕晕乎乎睡了一觉。等醒过来的时候，已经晚上七八点了。他头疼得厉害，回忆了一下。  
卧槽，这剧本不对啊，反派不是应该来点春药然后男主英雄救美俩人不得已肌肤相亲最后私定终身吗？他被自己的想法逗笑了，先不说春药好不好弄，光肌肤相亲他和王子异都百八十回了，想靠这个套牢他可能不行。  
想到王子异，蔡徐坤背上惊起了一阵冷汗，他睡过去之前，确实是在王子异怀里的。那么这件事，他会不会生气。  
半天才知道后怕的人坐了起来，发现自己没有睡在家里的床上。一整面的落地玻璃对着江景，看环境应当是家酒店。

为什么，会在酒店？  
蔡徐坤低头，嘴唇都开始发颤。王子异，都不肯再让他回家了，那么，是不是，他们之间，已经完了？

“子异哥？”没有人应。  
他翻找了一下，没看见自己的手机，只好打开门。外面的套间里，王子异坐在沙发上，边上两个人正捧着文件夹汇报着什么。

“今天先到这里吧。”他看见了蔡徐坤从卧室出来，便转头对两个助理说。  
“好的，王总，我们先走了。”也是会看眼色的，材料收拾地飞快，才半分钟就从外面带上了酒店的门。

“子异哥”蔡徐坤自知理亏，抠着卧室的门框不敢再往外走。  
王子异像是没听见似的，从他身边经过，看都没看他一眼。插着兜，走到了落地窗前。

“子异哥，我错了。我以后，再也不和别人出去了”蔡徐坤到他的身后，大气都不敢出。

“你喜欢他？”王子异望着夜景，眼里是灯光的倒影。那些人里，他认识一个。有时候他坐在车里去接蔡徐坤，总能看见，两人从学校出来，有说有笑。白衬衫在他们身上可以张开最青葱动人的味道来。少年人，应当那样一起站在光里。

“谁？”  
“还有谁。”

“怎么可能！”蔡徐坤着急地去拉王子异的衣角，不敢靠得太近“子异哥，我……我喜欢的是你。”

王子异叹了口气：“没必要讨好我说这种违心的话，你要是想走，我不留你。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己大概是恐高症犯了，站在高层的窗边竟然天旋地转起来。

他顾不得其他，搂住王子异：“子异哥，不要把我送回去。求求你了，我……不想回五哥那里，不要让别人碰我。”  
恐惧漫过了胸口，浸过了鼻尖，让他不得呼吸，催出泪来。

“小坤，你也会害怕吗？”  
蔡徐坤猛地点点头，眼泪已经沾湿了王子异的胸口，他急切地剥掉身上的T恤，然后去解王子异的衬衫纽扣。  
“子异哥，你上我吧，我一定听话的，你想要怎么样都可以”他抽噎着说得急了，甚至打了个哭嗝“我是干净的，小坤最听话了，你别把我送走。”

他跪了下来，手忙脚乱地解开王子异的皮带，褪下西装裤，用舌尖隔着内裤去舔抬头的性器，弄得布料湿濡一片。  
王子异把人拽了起来，翻过身子，压在落地窗上。  
冰凉的玻璃激得蔡徐坤一颤，他又怕高，双腿直直打颤。

“真想让人看看，你这是什么骚样子”王子异带着愠意，脱掉了蔡徐坤的裤子，让人跪了下来。  
即便这里很高，房间关着灯，外面又是一片江景，根本没有人会看见，蔡徐坤仍旧被羞耻感激得硬了起来。

“你就这么喜欢被人艹吗？”王子异贴了上来，急切地用手指开拓了两下，就把自己挤了进去。即便做了无数次，没有任何润滑的性事仍旧等同于施暴。撕裂般地疼，后穴却发出湿濡的声响，大抵是扯开了一小个口子，流了血。

脸贴着玻璃，胸前的两点挤压摩拭，下身的挺立也撞击着又冰又冷的玻璃。蔡徐坤却觉得高兴，他高兴地就要落下泪来了。王子异还在要他，他是要他的。

“子异哥，我就喜欢被你艹。别人，不要……不要把我送给别人好不好？”他的右手按在玻璃上，左手向后够王子异的后脑，扭过脸去索吻，却吻到了一脸泪，分不清是王子异的，还是他自己的。

身后的人慷慨地给了他一个深吻，下身的动作却依旧激烈地让人发颤。  
“小坤，你是我的”王子异用力挺着腰，喘着粗气“做完第一次，我就从五哥那里把你买断了，那小子可是狠狠坑了我一把。”

“我不可能把你送给别人，你是，我的。”性器进出着他的身体，宣告着主权。

蔡徐坤嘤咛出声，整个几乎人被占有的快感给冲垮了。  
他俯瞰着遥远的夜景，抓住王子异的手：“小坤是子异哥的，他们都看见了，我是子异哥的。”  
王子异猛地顶弄了两下，一下射了出来。蔡徐坤似乎并不满足，他转过身来，任由精液混着血从后穴里顺着腿根往下流，趴到王子异身上索吻。

“子异哥”

两人吻着在地毯上滚做一团。

 

蔡徐坤再也没有回到个小别墅里，而是正式入住了王子异的家。其实并不方便，他都不能随时随地不穿衣服走来走去了，毕竟王子异偶尔会带朋友来。当然，也有开心的事，比如去拿饮料的时候听见客厅里压低了声音的对话。  
“子异，玩真的啊，从来没见你往家里带过人啊。”  
“噢哟，子异，这种小孩子，别当真啊，没结果的。”  
“我乐意。”

蔡徐坤捧着饮料出来，桌上摆了一圈，唯独少了那个“别当真”的，王子异捂着嘴偷笑，身子往后一仰，勾上蔡徐坤的肩，也不替朋友解围。  
“噢哟，我错了，我错了还不行吗？”来的人都是多年的挚友了，也并不觉得失了面子。  
蔡徐坤这才把王子异面前的那罐给人推了过去。  
“诶诶诶，那我喝什么？”王子异叫唤。  
蔡徐坤把自己喝了两口的递给他，王子异不接，搂着人对着嘴亲了一下。  
“没眼看，没眼看。子异，我们这就告辞了，不打扰你俩生孩子。”  
“滚”王子异一个抱枕丢过去砸嘴贱的损友。

 

蔡徐坤的毕业典礼王子异出席了，当年的那件事丝毫没有影响他在学校的生活，那几个学长第二天就退学了，应该是王子异在背后使了手段。而蔡徐坤似乎凭借着偏爱有恃无恐起来，不但经常和王子异斗嘴，有时候晚上玩得晚了，都是王子异在卧室里看着书安静地等他回来。

“子异哥，你的小媳妇回来啦。”每次王子异气不过，蔡徐坤就扑到他身上撒娇，惹得人彻底没了脾气。

 

王子异一向注重养身护肤，最近面膜更是敷到了一天三张的夸张程度，让蔡徐坤都不得不吐槽。

“子异哥，你这样可不行，是不是还想出去勾搭小姑娘啊，你那个女助理，给我换掉换掉。”  
王子异看着镜子里眼角的细纹，手都抖了一下。

他笑着把人圈进怀里：“所以，男助理就安全了？”  
蔡徐坤才恍然大悟地一拍大腿：“换，必须给我换，换成八十岁的老伯伯才行！”  
“你这么不放心，索性来给我当助理得了，反正我养着你。”

一句玩笑话，蔡徐坤的眼睛又暗了下去。

“子异哥”他的手心在裤子上搓了搓“四年了，当时的债，也还得……差不多了吧。”  
王子异还在笑，听到这句话，心里咯噔一下，整个人都冷了下来。

他和蔡徐坤这四年过得顺遂，两人甚至没相互红过脸，王子异都快忘记了，他们之间始于一段包养关系。他就像做了一个酣甜的梦，变成一个嘬着棒棒糖睡去的孩子。可是，哪来的什么好梦不醒？贪心的人，终是生了颗龋齿，在某一天午后，突然翻着旧账找上门来，扯着神经地疼。

“你什么意思？”

蔡徐坤从口袋里掏出一张卡，放在桌上。  
“我大学里一直在帮人写歌编曲，还有你给我的零花钱，我都没动，林林总总加起来有将近五十万。”  
他不敢去看王子异，把银行卡往人面前推了推。  
“如果这四年不够的话，加上这些，不知道行不行？”

“你……想把自己买回去？”  
蔡徐坤点了点头。

“够什么？！”王子异箍住他的下巴强迫人扬起头来“你跟我上床是为了还债吗？我伺候得你不舒服了？”  
所以，一切都是他自欺欺人的假象吗？蔡徐坤在攒这些钱，他压根就不知道。四年里，他以为贪玩的孩子心性，其实掩盖的全是想要逃离的真相。  
是不是从一早，就已经厌恶自己了。

 

“你欠我的，还不清！”  
王子异的手缓缓放了下来，颓然地退开。  
蔡徐坤，这次，你欠我一颗真心啊。

“子异哥，这个，凡事都是有个数的，当时你给了五哥多少，我还了四年了，要是不够，我可以再赚。”他努力地辩驳着。

王子异叹了口气，他突然觉得自己老了，终于也读懂了这些日子内心的恐慌和惴惴不安。蔡徐坤才多大啊，他的一切才刚刚开始，自己无论多努力，留不住时间，也更留不住他。  
他是八月的风，要上天入地去飘摇肆意，人，怎么能抓得住风呢？

“你走吧。”王子异看了他一眼，宠溺地揉了揉他的头发，一如当初。  
“你不欠我什么。”

 

“真的吗？”小崽子长大了，有了爪子和牙齿，眼睛里却还是未脱的稚气。  
“嗯，这五十万你拿走，我哪缺你这点钱啊。”王子异笑了一下，觉得每一个字都撕扯着喉咙。

“那我真的走了？”蔡徐坤站了起来，走到客厅转角，回过头来看他。  
王子异摆了摆手，垂着脑袋。

“你真的让我走啊。”  
仿佛他才是受伤的那个，蔡徐坤赌气地一屁股坐回到他边上，沙发下陷的速度过快，让王子异都往他身上歪了歪。

蔡徐坤圈住他的肩膀，扳过王子异的脸。  
“我债还清了，以后就不是你的小媳妇了，不许你随便瞎宠我知道吗？从今天起，我是你男朋友，你要乖，要听话，不然我就打你屁屁。”

王子异愣了一下，半晌，侧过头揉了揉眼睛。  
“什么呀。”

“小坤是子异哥的，子异哥以后也是小坤的。”蔡徐坤把那张银行卡又掏了出来，豪气地拍在茶几上“买了！”

“蔡徐坤，你可不要后悔啊，真的不再去看看，这个世界那么大。”  
“不了不了”小崽子摇了摇头“全世界都没有你好，你最好。”

 

这夜，王子异踏踏实实地搂着男朋友睡了个好觉。

“黑黑的天空低垂，亮亮的繁星相随。虫儿飞，虫儿飞，你在思念谁？天上的星星流泪，地上的玫瑰枯萎。冷风吹，冷风吹，只要有你陪。虫儿飞，花儿睡，一双有一对才美，不怕天黑，只怕心碎，不管累不累，也不管东南西北……”

总有人，会为他一直低吟浅唱，再轻轻地落下一个吻。  
一切仿佛都没有改变，但蔡徐坤知道，此刻，他们才真正自由地拥有了彼此。

晚安。


End file.
